User talk:Hobbiton777
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Cameo 01.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:19, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Who can I contact to update some information in the Desolation of Smaug wiki? Cheers! 06:58, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Why this obsession with minor characters? It's hard to find these types of images even more in HD, and the DVD hasn't even been released. I will try as much as possible but I'm sorry if the images aren't in HD. In time I'll perfecting them ok? (DXM3557 (talk) 18:18, April 1, 2014 (UTC)) Shadow of Mordor Event Opportunity Greetings! I'm Jorge from Wikia's Community Development team. Thanks to our partnership with Monolith, we've got an upcoming opportunity with Shadow of Mordor I thought you might be interested. Some time in mid-may, we'll be doing a virtual event with some Monolith folks and we would love to invite you to participate. It should only take a couple of hours over a few days and we can work with your schedule. During the event, you'll be able to check out some behind-the-scenes content related to Shadow of Mordor, and we'd love to have some experts attend the event. If this sounds like something you're interested in, let me know via email (jorge@wikia-inc.com) and I'll add you to our list and get in touch with more information as soon as it's available! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:46, April 18, 2014 (UTC) : Hey Hobbiton, just a poke in case you missed this message. Thanks. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:34, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Reply Mae Govannen, fellow Tolkienian! I have received your request! I found it rather interesting that you had asked me to make pages for extras in Peter Jackson's films because that was exactly what I was doing at the moment I received your message! I will certainly help in any way that I can (and at my convenience, of course). Do you need help with anything specific? ] Namárië! Until Next Time! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from My Little Hole in The Ground. 18:34, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Reply I'll do that as soon as I can! ;) ] Namárië! Until Next Time! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from My Little Hole in The Ground. 18:43, May 19, 2018 (UTC) Reply 2 Hi Hobbiton777! I was just thinking... wouldn't it be better just to make pages of the extras without pictures? That would make it easier, and pictures for extras are probably hard to obtain. Or maybe we could do that after creating the pages for the extras? ] Namárië! Until Next Time! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from My Little Hole in The Ground. 14:25, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Extras Pages I've made about 21 pages for extras in LOTR and The Hobbit, with more to come, hopefully. ;) ] Namárië! Until Next Time! - J.S. Clingman (My User Talk) from My Little Hole in The Ground. 17:23, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Two things Actors do not "portray as" something; that is incorrect English. Actors portray ____ . Go through your new actor articles and make that fix. Also, though it's minor, don't add periods onto the image captions for no reason if they are merely a firstname-lastname caption: only sentences finish with periods. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage''' 04:16, May 31, 2018 (UTC)